Life changing Night
by RubyKurosawa18
Summary: In a world with Magic, on one night the fate from a Girl changed and now she Explorer a new world with new Friends. How will she react when she founds out About what her new fate is?


**Epilog: Full Moon**

It was a Beautiful and Sunny Day. At Noon a Girl with orange Hair takes a walk through rows from a Mikan Plantage and with a happy smile.

" _Im happy that they are growing good, i put really much effort into it and toke care of them as they were only sepplings"_ was the Girl thinking.

A few minutes ago, a Woman arrived at the Plantage and searched for the younger Girl. As she found her she yelled at her.

"Chika! Mom sayed i should bring You back to the Inn so You can help out because i Need to take care of a Task."

"Eeh? Thats not fair Mito-nee, You all said i could go outside." Chika pouted and looked betrayed. "Ist boring to do the same Task everytime i must helping out! When i could take care of your work but Mom said im not Ready to handle Costumers. I would rather like it to be outside!" She took her Arms up and goes into a circle. Mito only sighed annoyed at her Little Sister. She was sometimes a Little Brat! She goes to her Sister and puled her at her left ear, she got payed with a Little squeal from Chika. "Dont be a annoying Little Kid and be gratefull that You have aplace to live in and Food!!" Yelled Mito and took Chika with her.

Five Minutes later both arrived at the old Takami-Inn, an old but Beautiful Inn with an Long History. The Staff are a cook, Chikas Mom, Mito, Shima, Chikas oldest Sister and Chika. The Inn is since many Gernerations a Family Business but has only for a few Years the Mikan Plantage because the youngest Takami Member got an Obsession with Mikans and as a Birthday gift, her Mom brought her a few Mikan trees, now they have an really big and famous Mikan Plantage.

"Ah, Shima i brought Chika for help. I will be back in a few Hours." Mito said that as she walked to the Car "Oh and i will take Shiitake with me, so she dont get lonely." As Shiitake heard her Name, she gave off a short Wuff and ran to Mito into the Car.

As her second Sister was away Chika looked akwardly into Shimas pink Eyes. Shima had a scary smile on her face as she looked to Chika. The younger Girl got Goosebumps. "Hello Shima-nee... its an beatiful Day, is it not so? eeh, eeh…" Chika laughed nervous and scratched her head. "Chika, You are late, be a good Girl and help us." Without any chances to complain, Shima took Chika inside.

Six boring Hours later, Chika didnt see an end to her Work, washing Dishes. Her Mother brought her even more Dishes. " _How many Dishes are there? Ist Pretty much more than on any other day!"_ Chika Looks outside the Windows to the last sun rays for the day and sighed. She was here for over six Hours and the work dont want to go away.

"Hey Chika," at this the Girl jumped and looked with fear in her eyes behind her "moeh, Mito-nee dont scar me like this! and where were You? You should have come back for Hours, Mom and Shima-nee are going to scold You." "Psst dont talk so loud! Dont want to get caughed." Mito tryed to Sneak away but didnt came far because the way was blocked from Shima. "Mito You are very late. We could already be finished with everything when You would have come home earlier! Chika, You can go, You are finished for today, go and rest well. Mito You take over Chikas Work." At this words both Girls looked surprised and Chika quicky ran outside the kitchen, at the door she thanked her oldest Sister and looked with a smug grin at Mito. Mito didnt looked happy but thats her own fault.

Chika tooked a shower short after she leaved the kitchen and was now sitting on her small balcony and looked into the night sky.

" _It is already full moon again. I hope i can at least Sleep"_ Chika hates the Full Moon, yeah it was beautifull but since forever she couldnt Sleep or did had terrible nights. No one knows why that is so.

After some more Minutes in the clear night air, the Girl decided to go and try to Sleep. After some restless Minutes or Hours she falls asleep but had an weird Dream.

In her Dream the Girl ran through a Forest she didnt know. Her Vision had a red touch and She felt the Air on her Body as she was running, giving her Dream a weird Realismus aspect. She could even hear every single Sound in that Forest. And she could smell Things she nerver smelled before and she got hungry. As she heard some weird noises from an other direction, she looked at the direction, looked around the area and began to ran in this new direction. The weird noises got louder and louder until they were extremly loud but Chika did ran further until her Body got lifted in the Air and she felt a net around her. She couldnt see anything but she could hear everything. "I cant believe what we caught Tonight..." Chika felt some short Pain on her leg and everything started to become dark around her and after a few more seconds she felt into a dark hole.

" _Oooh, my head hurts, what was that last night?"_ Chika though to herself " _and why cant i move?"_ She tried to move a bit but it wasnt possible. As she tried to open her eyes, everything was a blurr at first but after some seconds she could look normal. She looked around to find out where she was, but couldnt see much because it was an dark cave. "You are awake already? You shouldnt wake up in the next Hours." A big large darkblue Birdlike Beast came out of nowwhere and looked Chika into her eyes. Pink Eyes meet Pink ones for a few seconds before Chika closed hers and hoped everything was only a Dream.


End file.
